The present disclosure relates generally to the field of industrial automation drives. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and techniques for manufacturing industrial automation drives.
An industrial automation drive is a type of adjustable-speed drive used in electro-mechanical drive systems to control the speed and torque of a motor by varying frequency and voltage input to the motor. Generally, an industrial automation drive, such as an AC drive system, includes a power converter (e.g., rectifier) that converts AC power into DC power and an inverter that converts the DC power into a controllable AC power. The inverter consists of semiconductor devices, such as insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), that may be used to control the amount of the AC power being output by the inverter. The semiconductor devices operate based on gate signals provided from an electronic circuit board (e.g., power circuit board), which may be operated by a controller that may be part of another electronic circuit board (e.g., control circuit board).
Each of the above-described components of the AC drive system, along with various other components, are typically manufactured together such that the entire AC drive system may be placed within a single enclosure. In some cases, the enclosure may be placed in a room along with other electrical systems and devices such that the AC drive system may be connected to its appropriate electrical device (e.g., motors). Given the electrical characteristics and the complex connections involved with each component of the AC drive system, manufacturing the AC drive system is an intricate and time-intensive process. Accordingly, improved systems and techniques for manufacturing drive systems may increase the efficiency associated with manufacturing drive systems.